rapfandomcom-20200223-history
CB4
CB4 is a 1993 American comedy film directed by Tamra Davis, and starring Chris Rock. The film follows a fictional rap group named 'CB4', named after the prison block in which the group was allegedly formed (Cell Block 4). The movie primarily parodies the rap group N.W.A among other gangsta rap aspects, and contains short segments featuring celebrities and musicians such as Halle Berry, Eazy-E, the Butthole Surfers, Ice-T, Ice Cube, Flavor Flav, and Shaquille O'Neal. Plot Three young friends and aspiring rappers, Albert (Chris Rock), Euripides (Allen Payne), and Otis (Deezer D) want to make their big break. In order to get their name heard, they appeal to local crime kingpin and nightclub owner Gusto (Charlie Murphy) along with his sidekick and henchman 40 Dog (Ty Granderson Jones), but during a failed meeting the police rush in and throw Gusto in jail. Gusto believes that the trio set him up, swearing revenge when he is released from prison. However, while Gusto is locked up, Albert steals his criminal background and identity to become "MC Gusto", and forms the hardcore gangsta rap group CB4 (Cell Block 4). CB4 becomes the hottest band on the charts with controversial hits like "Sweat of My Balls" and "Straight Outta Locash," and their rise to fame is documented by an aspiring director (Chris Elliott) and his cameraman. As an ambitious politician (Phil Hartman) seeks to shut them down for obscenity charges, tensions between the group arise over one member's gold-digging groupie girlfriend (Khandi Alexander). The group breaks up, and the strain of the charade takes its toll on Albert's family life and relationship with his wholesome girlfriend Daliha (Rachel True). Gusto eventually escapes from prison and sets out to get revenge by making Albert appear to really be the criminal he pretends to be, but the plan backfires and Gusto is sent to prison for life. Albert gives up the pretense of being a gangsta, and the group has a happy reunion tour. Characters CB4 Albert, Euripides and Otis have tried to become successful rappers for a long time, they would put on shows at Gusto's establishment but never got anywhere, after Albert witnesses Gusto getting caught for dealing drugs, he proposes to his friends that they should become Gangsta rappers. Albert Brown / M.C. Gusto Albert gew up in a middle class household, he asks Gusto if he and his group could be the opening act for popular rapper, Wacky Dee but is turned down, when he tries to ask again, he witnesses the arrest of Gusto. MC Gusto is the leader MC of CB4. He is portrayed by Chris Rock Euripides Smalls / Dead Mike Euripedes works in phone sex business, a job he hates greatly. Persuaded by a man named Baba Ack, he holds very Afrocentric views such as claming black men invented ice cream Euripedes becomes Dead Mike, the second MC of CB4. After the group split up, his solo act is something of a parody of Afrocentric rap groups, especially public enemy. He is portrayed by Allen Payne. Deezer D - Otis Jackson / Stab Master Arson Others * Chris Elliott - A. White * Phil Hartman - Virgil Robinson * Charlie Murphy - Gusto * Khandi Alexander - Sissy * Art Evans - Albert Brown Sr. * Theresa Randle - Eve * Willard E. Pugh - Trustus Jones * Ty Granderson Jones - 40 Dog * Rachel True - Daliha * Victor Wilson - Lt. Davenport * Richard Gant - Baa Baa Ack * J. D. Daniels - Ben * Stoney Jackson - Wacky Dee * Isaac Hayes - Store Owner * LaWanda Page - Albert's grandmother * Tommy Davidson - Weird Warren Soundtrack A soundtrack containing hip hop music was released on March 2, 1993 by MCA Records. It peaked at #41 on the Billboard 200 and #13 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. Reception The movie had a mixed reception from critics. Box office The film ranked #2 at the box office with an opening weeks gross of $6,500,000 across 1,205 theatres. At the end of its domestic run it had grossed a total of $17,953,778. See also *''Fear of a Black Hat'' References Category:Movies